Chibi Vampire and a Werewolf!
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Karin's life is going smoothly. She has a boyfriend, Kenta, Maki and Winner have agreed to keep her secret, and her family is, well, just the same. But what happens when a long lost brother returns. Oh, and did I forget to say he is a werewolf.
1. Embarrassment 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chibi Vampire, manga or anime, however I do own my OC.**

* * *

**Chibi Vampire…And a Werewolf?!**

Embarrassment 1: A New Life and a Strange Traveler

It has been one month since the Sinclair Incident and when Kenta confessed to Karin. The two have become quite the cute couple, though Winner is still trying to win Karin's heart. Luckily, Maki keeps him in-line. Kenta's mom now has a job at the Julian restaurant, but has risen amongst the employees to become assistant manager. Because of her promotion, the Usui family is living in better conditions, but they still live in the same one-room apartment. Meanwhile, the Maaka family have been a little restless now that two more humans know their daughter's secret. But with some convincing from Anju, the family now feel a little at ease knowing that Karin will be protected during the daytime by her friends.

"Excuse me, ma'am, can I get some more coffee, please." said the unnamed male customer wearing a business suit.

"Yes, sir." said the young waitress cheerfully as she heads off to get the coffee pot for the customer. The young waitress had reddish, brown eyes, purple hair, and small fangs just barely unnoticeable.

Her name was Karin, she looked like your typical teenager working a part-time job. Of course, she wasn't your **typical** teenager. She was a vampire or, more to the point, an unvampire. She did not drink blood, but rather produced blood and received serious nosebleeds when she didn't bite someone. She was not affected by the normal vampire repellent, such as the sun or garlic, and did not have the typical vampire powers.

"Here you go, sir." said a very happy Karin pouring the customer his coffee. With a big smile she headed back to return the pot when she was met by her manager.

"Oh Karin, you seem to be in a good mood today. Is there something special?" asked the manager curiously.

"Yep, Kenta is going to take me to dinner, for the first time. Since, his mom no longer needs to worry about rent, he says he can be a little bit selfish about spending money." replied Karin in a happy tone.

"Ah, young love~." said the manager with great nostalgia. "I hope you two have **good** night together."

"Manager! Don't say embarrassing stuff like that. It's just a date!" screamed Karin embarrassingly.

"What's embarrassing?" asked Mrs. Usui curiously, who just walked out of the locker room.

"Oh nothing!" Karin said shocked by the entrance of Kenta's mother.

"Well if it's nothing…" said Mrs. Usui questionably. "By the way Karin, your shift just ended. You better hurry up or you're going to miss your date." said Mrs. Usui happily.

Karin then looked at the clock on the nearby wall. It showed 5:50 PM. "Oh no, you're right! I've gotta get prepared, it'll be so embarrassing if I'm not ready" said Karin as she hurried to change out of her uniform.

"Ah, young love." said the manager and Mrs. Usui in unison, probably remembering their younger years.

Five minutes later Karin rushed out of the locker room wearing her orange winter jacket and purple mittens. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Manager. See you later tonight, Ms. Usui." said the hurried Karin as she left through the back door.

"Good luck, Karin. See you tomorrow." said the manager.

"See you later Karin." said Ms. Usui happily. _'I'm glad that Kenta could find a girl as sweet and kind as Karin.'_ thought Mrs. Usui remembering all that Karin had done for Kenta over the last couple of months. She soon broke out of her nostalgia and started to take orders. And coincidentally, making every male customer fall head-over-heels for her.

Meanwhile, Karin was rushing to her hidden house on the top of the hill. _'I hope I can make it in time. I haven't picked out what clothes to wear. But more importantly, I hope that Anju's plan works. I can't have another embarrassing moment like last time.' _thought Karin as she remembered her last date with Kenta.

It was a daytime date, but Karin's father had actual followed them and had his bats attack them during "certain" moments of their wasn't until Karin and Kenta tried to kiss that Henry jumped out to stop them. Surprised, Karin yelled at her overprotecting father, who was being burned by the sun. Totally embarrassing!

Karin soon reached her house. Its location was only known by a few. Anyone who wasn't the Maaka family or Kenta would get lost and end up back where they started. Karin entered her dark home. Once inside, she was greeted by her little sister, Anju, and her doll, Boogie. Anju had recently became a full vampire and could no longer help her during the daytime.

"Hello, big sister. You better hurry, your date will begin soon." said Anju in her quiet tone.

"I know, but I still haven't prepared yet." said a distressed Karin.

"What! You've planned this for days and yet you're still not ready. You really are brain...OW! OW! OW!" said Boogie mockingly until Anju intervened by stretching his face.

Karin simply ignored Boogie as she rushed into her room. Boogie wasn't completely right, she had actually picked clothes, but she couldn't decide on which one to wear. She wanted everything to be perfect, no distractions, no interrupting family, and – especially – no nosebleeds. As she changed clothes, after finally picking a dress thanks to Anju, Karin remembered back to those embarrassing days with all her friends and boyfriend and laughed.

_'Those days were really embarrassing and very stressful, but I'm glad that all my close friends accept me even if I am different. And even though it's hard to live like this, it was worth it to meet everyone, especially Kenta.' _Karin thought happily as she finished putting on the finally touches. Then, came a knock on the door.

"Big sister, you're going to be late." said Anju. Karin then looked at the clock on her desk and read 6:23 pm.

"AAAAAH! I'm going to be late!" screamed Karin as she rushed out of her room wearing her jacket over her clothes, and headed for the front door.

"What took you so long, Snail-brain? Couldn't decide which foot to step out with!" said Boogie mockingly and then laughed at his own insult.

Karin was quite angry at that remark, but knew it would have to wait. As much as she would want to destroy that doll for the years of insults, she had to be at the fountain at 6:30 to meet Kenta for their date, and simply ignored him. However, Anju seem to have done the punishment for her. After Boogie's punishment, Anju shut the door and walked toward the family room.

"I don't know why you do so much for Karin. You barely get a 'Thank you' from her when you help her out." said Boogie indignantly.

"As long as Karin is happy, I don't mind. But she does give her thanks." said Anju with a mild smile.

"Whatever, so how are you going to stop your family from ruining Karin's date?" asked Boogie

"I did what mother does to keep grandma from getting up." answered Anju.

Boogie laughed. "Oh, that's harsh. But what about the blood they require? And what about Ren?" asked Boogie.

"I have supplied them with the necessary amount of blood they will need before locking them, and I have my bats watching Ren's movement. He won't interfere anyways, he is on the other side of town." replied Anju.

"Okay, but be ready for something unexpected and for the punishment you'll get." said a worried Boogie.

"Don't worry Boogie. Nothing will go wrong." said Anju calmly. She then proceeded to her room to play with her dolls, as the sound of pounding is heard from the Henry and Calera's room, as well as the threats from Calera and pleads from Henry.

Meanwhile in the city, a lone figure walks out of the alley catching the attention of the people. It was a teenage boy wearing nothing but blue jeans and a gray hoodie. His skin was well tanned, but seemed very dirty. His physical features seemed that of an average teen his age. He had very ruffled up brown hair with a single blonde patch on the right side of head and had blue eyes. To the local people, he looked like a foreigner from, maybe, America, however, they some quickly noticed that he was caring a very old and dirty back pack about half-full. What was more serious was that even with the temperature being near 40 degrees, he seemed perfectly fine, not even once shivering. Despite this unusual appearance, the people continued to walk past him, with only a quick glance.

After walking for a bit, he looked at his surroundings and began to smile with a sense of nostalgia.

_'Wow, it's been so long since I was last here. Seems like things haven't changed much in the last 5 years.'_ Thought the stranger as he walked. He then stopped, closed his eyes, and began sniffing the air. After a few seconds he stops with a large grin on his face.

_'It's been a long time Maaka family, but now I'm back…'_ The stranger sniffs the air again,_' and one of them is nearby. Wait? Is it her…' _Thought the stranger, and began running towards the center of the city with a wolfish grin on his face.

_To be continued…_


	2. Embarrassment 2

**Chibi Vampire…And a Werewolf?!**

Embarrassment 2: Karin's Date and Grandma's Fear!

Kenta Usui was waiting at the fountain, wearing a light jacket and the scarf that Karin had given him Christmas of last year. Kenta had been waiting at the fountain since 6:25, knowing that it was best to be early. Kenta then looked at the nearby clock and read 6:31. He sighed, he obviously knew Karin was running late – thanks to Anju sending a message – but that still didn't stop him from worrying.

'_It has only been a month since the Sinclair incident, but Karin's parents are still so protective of her. Karin's dad even went out into sunlight to keep an eye on her.'_ thought Kenta remembering their last date, and also not realizing that Henry was only being his usually over protectiveness.

"No, I will not worry over this. It will only make Karin feel uneasy. Tonight will be a night Karin will remember!" said Kenta shaking his worries off and standing up with determination. He then took another look around, but this time for any bats. Karin had helped him identify her family's bats so in case of an emergency he could contact the Maaka, or help avoid them. He then looked back at the clock again, it now read 6:35.

"Hey Kenta, sorry I'm late!" Kenta turned around to see Karin running with all her might and suddenly jumped into his arms into a hug.

"It's no biggie Karin, we all get late sometimes." said a shocked Kenta releasing Karin, and forgetting to mention that Anju's bat came earlier.

"Okay. So where are we going Kenta?" said Karin happily knowing that all obstacles have been taken care of.

"Well, I thought we could get dinner first at that new restaurant that opened across the mall and then just walk around doing whatever you see fit." said Kenta thoughtfully. Karin had blushed at this remark being treated like this was something she doesn't get to experience much.

"That sounds great Kenta, but I hope I'm not asking too much of you." said Karin feeling worried that she may make Kenta unhappy.

"Don't worry. Tonight it's all about you and Me." said Kenta with a smile. Karin had quickly forgotten her worries the moment Kenta smiled. She smiled and returned to hugging him, her way of showing thanks. Kenta hugged back, took Karin's hand, and both walked into the city to enjoy their date.

* * *

_Time Skip: An Hour later._

The mysterious youth had finally made it to his destination, the same spot that Karin and Kenta had previously meet. As the youth sniffed the air around the area, he seemed confused. "Dammit, whoever was here, they're gone now. I knew I should not have stopped at all those restaurants." said the strange youth. He then looked at the clock, which read 7:45. Then, he proceed to sit on the ground and went into a deep thought.

_'Even worse, whoever's sent is all over this place. How am I gonna track her down now.' _thought the stranger still trying to think. He then looked around. He seemed to have made it to the park. The teen looked around in nostalgia. Images of a younger him and a little girl – vaguely familiar to the audience – playing in the sandbox, playing on swings, and going up and down the seesaw._ 'Well, she did always like to come to this part of the park.' _he thought again.

He then took another sniff, and noticed that a couple of scents that were accompanying the one he was following. _'Hmm, these two scents are very close to this one, especially the one that smells like cardboard.' _thought the stranger. He then picked on the non-cardboard sent and traced it to a nearby black-haired girl dragging a blonde haired boy. They didn't seem like a couple, but what did he know about relations. So, he then decided to see what they knew about who he was following, and casually walked towards them. He hit behind a pole and listened in on their conversation.

"Ahhhhh! But Ms. Karin's Friend I have to find Karin. I know we are match made in the heavens. Ever since that day on..." said Winner until he was interrupted by Maki.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, at the docks at your summer home, whatever. Look Winner, I don't care if the two of you are tied together with a red thread, you are not going to ruin their date." yelled Maki. She then remembered that Winner didn't use her name. "And my name is Maki!"

The stranger had caught this conversation and was intrigued by this new information. _'__It's Karin's...'_ The teen was surprised. Again, he looked to be going down memory lane. He then shock out it. He had found out what he wanted, but now he needed to know a bit more._ 'Let's see if Winner wants to play 'Where's Karin'.' _thought the stranger with devilish grin.

He then walked around the pole and spoke to Maki and Winner. "Ah, excuse me. I just happen to overhear your conversation, and couldn't help but hear the name 'Karin'." said the stranger addressing to Maki.

"Ah, yes! The beauty that is Karin Maaka. She-Ow!"

"Cool it, Winner." Maki said as she grabbed Winner's ear. She then turned to the newcomer and eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, but who are you? I've never seen you around Karin."

"I'm a work friend, and Karin forgot something pretty important at her job, so I thought I'd return it to her while she was on her date. So can you help me." lied the stranger hoping they would buy it. Maki eyes the stranger suspiciously, but before she could speak Winner jumped out with a bold look in his eye.

"Of course we can help. With me, an ex-vampire hunter, and Ms. Karin's..." He stopped feeling an icy glare from Maki. "I mean, Maki, we will find them in no time." exclaimed Winner. He then grabbed both Maki and the stranger and ran in the same direction Karin and Kenta went earlier. Feeling no way out, she looked at the stranger, who seemed to not mind being dragged. He's was quite enjoying it actually.

"By the way, what was your name?" said Maki still suspicious of the stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Denji." said Denji with a smile as he was being dragged by Winner, shouting something about the mall.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Maaka residence:_

Anju had grown tired of playing with her dolls and proceed to watching Karin's date. She saw how happy her sister was with the Usui boy, and who couldn't have doubted. After all, she essential matched them up ever since Kenta had caught wind of their secret, and she did not regret this. She was content with keeping her big sister happy for as long as she could. But, then in unexpected visitor showed up or rather woke up. Elda Maaka had woken up after a month of sleeping, and was shocked to find that she wasn't trapped under heavy rubble that Calera usually puts to keep her down. She then saw their coffins.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" laughed Elda seeing her daughter-in-law trapped in the same predicament she is usually in.

"I swear, the moment I get out here, I'm going to KILL YOU, ELDA!" shouted Calera from her coffin. Henry had given up a half hour earlier.

"Hahahaha! You can try bitch, but I'm going to remember this for a long time!" grinned Elda as she had Anju, completely unconcerned, take pictures of grandma and her daughter-in-law.

After the quick photo shoot, and some pleading from Henry, Anju and Elda left the two, each with reasons not to help them. They then sat themselves in the living room as Elda looked over her pictures from the digital camera. "This was the best Awakening I've ever had. But, I have the feeling that this wasn't intentionally for Me." said Elda looking at Anju with 'what's-really-going-on' look.

"Not to be mean Grandma, but it was for Big Sister, so her date can go uninterrupted." said Anju softly.

"Huh, figures. What did Henry try to do? Follow them all night and sending his bats to ruin 'the moment'." said Elda smartly, knowing that her son was so overprotecting.

"No. All day." said Anju softly. That statement caused another eruption of laughter from Elda.

"Ah, that stupid son of mine." Elda said as she finished laughing, "But, back on topic, is she finally dating that human, Kenta." said Elda with a concerned look. Anju just simply nodded. Elda sighed.

"When is my granddaughter ever gonna learn. Relationships with humans and vampires never end up as the 'happy ending' you want it to be." said Elda smartly.

"Why, is that Grandma?" said Anju curiously.

"Well, mainly because..."said Elda, until she stopped in mid-sentence. Taking a sniff of the air, Elda began to tense up, almost ripping the arm chair.

"What's wrong, Grandma?" said Anju surprised to see Elda so tense.

"Open your parents' coffins, now!" yelled an angry Elda, who went for her umbrella/weapon, and ran towards the entrance.

"Why? What's wrong?!" said Anju.

"Just do it! An Enemy is in the city and I'm gonna need everyone, including Ren!" said Elda as she leaped through the door. After sending a bat to Ren, Anju then hurried to open Calera's and Henry's coffin, still wondering what could scare grandma so much that she needed everyone.

_'How could the Enemy be here? We signed a truce saying that Japan was strictly 'Vampires only'. Why is one showing up now.'_ thought Elda as she raced through the night sky. But then, another thought appeared. '_Wait! Is it after Karin?'_ She then quickened her pace. _"_Who are you, and why are you after Karin?"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the mall:_

Karin and Kenta had finished their dinner around 7:30, they had both enjoyed their meals, and Kenta had offered to pay the bill, but only if Karin, because she felt kind of guilty making Kenta pay for her meal, could pay the tip. After finally paying, they walked across the street and went into the mall. Kenta told Karin that she could get anything she wanted before he had to return her to her house. This went through Karin's head for the entire time they were in the mall.

_'Oh, that looks cute.' _thought Karin eying the beautiful necklace in the window, but then noticed the price. _'But it's too expensive' _she thought again, and before Kenta could notice he was dragged by Karin to another shop. This went on for much of the date, Karin kept thinking that this and that item was "too expensive" or this was "too cheap". Kenta, on the other hand, had already spotted something for Karin, but was kept from getting it by Karin's constant dragging.

"Hey Karin, let's stop for a bit." said Kenta being tired of being dragged.

"Sure!" said Karin also tired from the constant crisscrossing of stores trying to make sure she doesn't reveal all the things she wanted. They had decided to sit in a waiting area near the center of the mall.

"So, did you see anything that you wanted Karin? We practically saw every store here." said Kenta finally catching his breath.

"Uh, no, still nothing." lied Karin. "You know you don't have to treat me this way. I really don't need anything." said Karin once again trying to talk Kenta out of buying everything for her.

"No Karin. You've been so helpful to me. You've made me lunch every day since the beginning of the school year. This is the least I can do to make you happy and see your smile, Karin." said Kenta passionately.

Karin was completely stunned by Kenta's reaction. She found it incredibly sweet that Kenta would do anything just for her. She began in lean in close to Kenta's face, until a familiar feeling came over her.

_'Oh, no. Not now! Why now?' _thought Karin as she pulled away from Kenta covering her face and quickly moved towards the restrooms. Kenta was completely shocked at her reaction.

"Karin, what's the matter?!" said Kenta running behind Karin as she left. He then noticed that she had her hands over her face. _'_

_Oh, no! Her blood must be acting up. But, why?' _thought Kenta. He then looked around, knowing that he wasn't the one who was unhappy, and spotted what looked like a grown man, wearing a uniform of one of the stores employee, holding a pink paper. He then rushed to where Karin was. He had found Karin standing behind a pillar located in the hallway before the bathrooms. They had prepared this, just in case this situation were to occur.

"Karin, are you okay. If you need to bite someone, then bite Me." said Kenta showing her his neck.

"No, I'm fine. My blood is calming down. I'm just glad it wasn't you that caused It." said Karin happily noticing that Kenta was only inches away and her blood was not increasing.

"You sure Karin? I don't want see you in pain. I could bring back home if you..." said the concerned Kenta.

"No! Let's go, there is one shop I haven't looked at yet." said a happy Karin as she dragged Kenta away from the pillar. They had only made it to the center of the mall before they ran into a familiar face.

"Oh, Ms. Karin. I finally found you. Now let us leave this knave, and...Ow, ow, ow!" yelled Winner as he was grabbed by Maki by the ear. Both Karin and Kenta sighed at the former vampire hunter.

"Jeez Winner, you always got ruin the moment. I'm sorry for ruining your date Karin, but a work friend had come looking for you and said you left something important at Julian's." said Maki sorrowfully.

"Work friend? What work friend? I didn't leave anything at Julian's. I made sure of it." said Karin confusingly.

"Then who is this?" said Maki pointing at an empty space. This confused everyone. "Wait! He was just here a second ago." said Maki as she looked around the area. She then spotted Denji, at a nearby candy stand and enjoying some pink cotton candy.

"There he is!" said Maki pointing at Denji eating the cotton candy. Everyone turned around. He seemed so content eating his cotton candy, almost as if he had died and gone to heaven. Both Maki and Winner sighed. This was the fifth time he had let his stomach lead him away from the group.

"Wait, he doesn't work at Julian's." shouted Karin causing everyone to freak out. Both Winner and Kenta thought that he must be a stalker, and got ready to tell him off. While, Maki was angry because she was tricked by him. Yet, Karin had a completely different reaction.

_'Hold on! He seems somewhat familiar, especially with that look on his face. Why is it so familiar?' _thought Karin as she stared at Denji. Her train of thought was lost when she saw her boyfriend and friends walk towards the male.

Not noticing the group's approach, Denji deep in thought. _'Ah, Cotton Candy. Oh so sweet. Oh so fluffy. You just melt in my mouth and bring nothing, but sweet joy to my world.' _thought Denji completely distracted by his cotton candy. But, while eating, he caught a new scent, mainly the one that was closest to Karin's own scent. He looked up to see three very pissed off friends and boyfriend and soon felt pretty awkward.

"Uh, sorry Maki. I can't resist Cotton Candy. It's one of my three major weaknesses. So, who's the new guy." said Denji feeling the atmosphere around him become in tense.

"Oh, I'm just Karin's boyfriend, Kenta Usui. And you better have a good reason for why you lied to Maki and Winner." said Kenta using his death stare. This freaked out Denji a lot, and realized that the game was over.

"Okay, okay. I'm not really her co-worker and I'm not delivering something she forgot, but I did need to find her." said Denji finishing off his cotton candy, giving a creepy and satisfying smile, which annoyed everyone, and stood up in front of the group.

"So, why were you looking for Ms. Karin? Best be quick, before I beat you where you stand." said Winner boldly and threateningly.

"Hold your birches, EX-vampire hunter. I only wanted to see my..."said Denji, until the lights of the mall were cut off.

Everyone in the building began panicking. Karin grabbed Kenta's arm as did Maki with Winner. Then Denji took another sniff, but before he could react he was pulled into the shadows. This surprise caused him to grab onto Winner, who grabbed onto Kenta pulling everyone into the shadows. After a few seconds of darkness, everyone found themselves outside in an empty parking lot. Karin then opened her eyes to see bats flying around them. Then she looked straight ahead to see her grandma glaring straight at them.

"Thank goodness, I made it in time. Karin and friends move away from the boy immediately!" yelled Elda. Everyone, except Denji, who was be blinded by bats, quickly moved away from him.

"Grandma!? What's going on?" yelled Karin concerned about her sudden appearance.

_To be continued…_


	3. Embarrassment 3

**Chibi Vampire…and a Werewolf?!**

Embarrassment 3: Denji's Past and a Family's Secret.

"Grandma!? What's going on?" yelled Karin concerned about her grandma's sudden appearance. Kenta was freaked out to see Karin's grandma again, especially after the last time they had met. However, Maki was shocked to see two Karins and kept pinching herself to make sure she didn't fall asleep. Beside Maki, Winner was stunned to see that the ancient vampire was still alive, remembering that his grandfather had killed her.

"No time to talk now, sweetie. You're in danger, now move it!" commanded Elda, but then saw a small glob of bats thrown past her, and immediately took attention to the enemy giving an angry glare. Karin took Elda's advice and motioned the others to follow. As the moved, they heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Denji rubbing his wound on his face. He then took another sniff. He recognized the scents of Karin, her boyfriend, and her friends, but did not recognized the women in front of him, who looked like Karin.

_'Who is this person? Her scent doesn't match Karin's but has a little connection to hers._' thought Denji as he rose from the ground and gave a glare back.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here you are in a 'Vampire Only' area!" yelled Elda. "Hurry up and leave with your tail between your legs." continued Elda pointing her umbrella at Denji.

"You should heed your own warning. You are trespassing in another family's territory." stated Denji while moving into a crouching stance and raising his hands.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THIS YOUR TERRITORY!" yelled Elda as she launched herself at Denji.

Denji quickly dodged her attack and tried to strike with side chop. Elda quickly moved away from the attack and struck his side. Feeling the pain, Denji reacted with a kick that landed, sending Elda a few feet. As she recovered, she dodged Denji's downward punch. The punched connected with the ground and formed a huge crater. This caused a small, but violent shake.

_'What power! I've only seen my dad do that_,_ so how can...' _thought Karin until she was knocked by a low branch. Kenta then caught Karin as she fell back.

"KARIN!" yelled everyone, and I mean everyone.

After seeing Karin get hurt, both Denji and Elda became enraged at the other. They soon launched another attack at each other, but Denji was blocked then attacked by another wall of bats. "What! Not again!" yelled the enraged Denji from inside the pile of bats.

"Heh, took you long to get here, Ren." said a calm Elda. Moments later, Ren was standing next to his grandmother with a mixture of caution, for both the enemy and Elda, and rage, not being able to get his victim when Anju's bat came bursting through the window with a note saying 'grandma needed his help' and 'it's an emergency'.

"This better be important. I had to leave a deliciously, stressful lady friend back at the hotel." said Ren annoyed with the situation.

"Forget about your prey! We have an Enemy here and there could be more of them." said Elda checking her surroundings quickly.

"What enemy? Did you sense an outside vampire in our territory?" said Ren curiously.

"I wish, but no. This is no vampire or vampire hunter. No, it's a vampire's only natural predator. A..." said Elda, until she was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind, coming from the pile a bats. The gust of wind sounded like a wolf howling at the moon, but was as strong as a hurricane. Soon, the bats began to separate and be blown away as Denji stood up.

But Denji didn't look like Denji. What stood in Denji's place was a creature twice the size of Denji, covered with brown fur with a blonde streak running across the right side of his body. His hands had long black claws, it wore no clothes, except for pants, and had a tail growing from the base of the spine. His mouth was full of sharp teeth and extended out like a wolf.

"...A werewolf." said Elda as she stood her ground against the transformed Denji. Ren, Kenta, Maki, and Winner stood in fear as they looked upon this new bit of information. However, Ren felt a bit of nostalgia, but couldn't think of where he had felt this before. Karin was still knocked out, but she seemed to be enjoying a dream, despite the present situation.

"Now that you know what I am. I would like you both to please leave this territory. You are breaking the vampire pact set up here." said Denji with a deep and beast- like voice.

"Like I said before, better leave with your tail between your legs, Mutt." said Elda egging on Denji. _'How does he know of the vampire pact?' _thought Elda preparing herself for an attack.

Denji charged towards Elda and Ren with great speed. They both dodged his claws and both launched their attacks at his back. Denji quickly did a back-flip and avoided their attacks. He landed and once again charged at them again. Ren called his bats to come and make a shield and did so, but then Denji howled, causing the bats to scatter and confusing Ren. Elda grabbed Ren and pulled him toward her and barely dodged Denji.

"Bats won't work against werewolves. Their howls are the only thing the bats are afraid of." said Elda letting go of Ren and charged at Denji.

Denji dodged her attack and countered by throwing Elda severely feet away, but he was then hit by a metal pipe. Returning to his senses, he saw Ren holding two metal pipes in his hand and charged at Denji. Denji kept dodging each swing that Ren made and made a slash at his stomach. Ren soon felt pain around his stomach and looked down to see he was bleeding. He quickly moved away from Denji, but Denji moved even more quickly and was about to kick Ren. Suddenly, Denji felt a sharp pain in his back and saw Elda's umbrella in his back, and was soon followed by a hard punch by Elda.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING HURT MY GRANDSON!" yelled the furious Elda, sending Denji into a nearby building.

"Are you okay, Ren." said Elda worriedly.

"Yay, I'm fine." said Ren exhausted. "You think he's done for?" Then a sudden howl came from the building and Denji burst through the building.

"Does that answer your question!" exclaimed Elda as she grabbed her umbrella preparing for an attack. She then looked around at the situation.

_'Dammit, Ren is down and I'm getting worn out. What am I going to do?' _thought Elda worrying over the whole situation, something she rarely does. Denji, having a wild look in his eye, then began to charge at Elda.

"STOP!" Two voiced rang out bringing the fight to a halt. Henry and Calera arrived at the scene with Anju, who left their side to attend to Karin.

"Henry! I'm glad you're here!" Elda shouted with a happy grin. "You can help me take out this mongrel."

The werewolf growled at Elda. Henry and Calera soon stood between the werewolf and Elda. The old vampire looked at her son and daughter-in-law confused. "No, mother." Henry said.

Elda and Ren were shocked." What?!" shouted Elda shocked.

Off to the side, the teenagers watched on stunned. Karin was slowly coming to. "Ow…my head…"

The teens turned their attentions to Karin when they heard her speak. All of them were overjoyed. "Karin! You're alright…" said Kenta feeling relieved.

"Yeah…" Karin said sounding a bit confused. She then sat up from Kenta's arms and looked around. She gasped seeing practically all her family before her with a monsters just behind her parents. She didn't understand what was going on. "Mom! Dad! What's going on?!"

"What do you mean 'no'?!" shouted Elda in rage. "His kind have killed hundreds of us! Why should I not kill him?!"

"You know any other time, I would agree with you, Old Hag." Calera said not even fazed by the monster behind her or her mother-in-law in front of her. Elda was shocked. Calera then turned her head slightly to look at the werewolf. "But this time is different…"

"What is going on?!" shouted Karin gaining her family's attention.

Denji then moved towards Henry and Calera looking threatening. "Henry! Calera! Move!" screamed Elda. The old vampire could see her losing her family in a single night, just like the night she and the rest of the vampire elders had left their old home.

The adult vampires were stunned by Elda's shout. They turned to see the werewolf standing right in front of them, but neither one of them batted an eye. Denji growled towards the two. They're reaction was unexpected; Calera gave the werewolf a slap on the nose. "What have I told you about growling? It's rude."

Everyone was dumbstruck. Even more so when they saw the werewolf actually lower himself to Calera rubbing his nose. They all watched as his large form began shrinking until it returned to his human form, though with added wolf ears and a tail. It should be noted that he no longer has a shirt on. Even in his somewhat human form, the teen rubbed his nose. "Sorry, mom."

"Mom?!" yelled almost everyone shocked. They were even more shocked when Calera wrapped the teen

"I'm so happy that you have finally come back." Calera said with a single tear dropping from her eye.

Denji hugged back. "Sorry for not keeping in touch."

"My boy, you've grown quite a bit. Almost didn't recognize you coming in." Henry said with a hearty laugh and a good-natured slap on Denji's back.

"Geesh, fighting that old vampire is hard enough." Denji said jokingly.

"Father…what is the meaning of this?" Henry and Calera turned to see Anju right next to them. For once, the little vampire was confused about what was going on.

Ren soon appeared next to her. "Yeah! This makes no sense!"

Henry and Calera looked confused at their oldest child. "You don't remember, Ren?" said Henry.

Ren was surprised by his father's reaction and so remained quite as he thought. Karin rushed over to her parents, her friends remaining behind, and shouted. "Mom! Dad! What's going? Who is he? Why is he calling you his 'mom' and 'dad'?"

Henry sighed and frowned. "I can understand why you're confused Karin. It's been so long and you were so little…"

Karin calmed down as she looked at her father looking sad. Denji then looked around Calera and Henry looking at Karin. He then walked up to her slowly. "Karin..." Karin looked at Denji. They both stared at each other. While Denji was just smiling, Karin couldn't help but feel like she really did know the person before him.

"How do you have werewolf son?!" Henry and Calera turned to see Elda marching her way up to them. She was not happy. "There is no way in hell you…"

"Mother!"

"Elda!"

"Is that possible?" The adults looked at Denji with a bewildered stare. Denji immediately shirked away as he disregarded his own question.

"No." Henry said getting back on topic with his mother. "We adopted him."

"How? Why?!" shouted Elda.

"It was a while ago..." said Henry as he recalled several years ago.

* * *

_Flashback time _(Author Note: please keep all hands, feet, legs, arms, and heads inside the Bubble. No flash photography, please. Feel free to add your own sound effects for entering The Flashback Zone.)

It was eleven years ago, it was a cloudy evening in the summer and the Maaka family decided to go out on a family outing to the nearby beach. Karin was 5, Anju was 1, and Ren was 10. Ren was in charge of watching Karin and Anju, while Henry and Calera fed. During which, Karin was playing with her little sister. It should be noted that Anju, even at this age, wore the same expression as her older self. Ren, on the other hand, had no interest in watching his sisters play and had other things on his mind. As Ren sat at the bench looking at some hot girls, Karin and Anju began wondering farther away from Ren looking at all the junk on the beach. Two days before, a typhoon had hit their town causing tons of damage and throw up much junk on the beach.

"Hey Anju, look at this." said five year old Karin pointing at a pile of broken crates. She then pulled Anju towards the crates and began to look through it, but they found nothing.

"Sorry, Anju. We couldn't find any dolls here." said a sorrowful Karin to Anju. Anju didn't respond, but turned and started walking down the beach.

"Alright, we'll keep looking Anju. I bet the next one will have a doll." said Karin happily.

They soon neared the rocks, and both had decided to give up. Before they could leave Karin heard some whining. Karin turned around and looked side to side, but couldn't see anyone. "Big Sister…?" said Anju softly.

"I heard noise. Like a puppy." said Karin worriedly.

She soon heard the whining again and this time Anju heard it. They both began looking around. They then an idea occurred between Karin and Anju. They both climbed the rocks to see if they could see where the whining was coming from. As they reached the top, they both looked around. Only feet away, lying in a puddle surrounded by rocks, was a puppy with brown fur and blonde streak on the right side of its body. It opened its blue eye slightly to see Karin and Anju, and began to whine, as if it was asking for their help. Karin understood immediately.

"DADDY!" screamed Karin as loud as she could. Then she and Anju carefully rushed to the injured puppy.

Meanwhile, Henry had found a deliciously greedy female human. He had brought her to a secluded spot on the beach, put her in trance, and was about to sink his fangs into her neck. Then he heard Karin's voice, "DADDY!", and he immediately stopped everything he was doing and quickly ran to Karin and Anju.

"What is it, my little Karin! Are you in trouble!" said Henry landing on the rocks behind them, exhausted from going 'overprotective-dad-speed'.

"Please, help Daddy. The puppy is really hurt." said Karin as tries formed in her eyes, thinking of worst possible outcome.

"Don't worry Karin, we'll get him to a vet immediately." said Henry trying to calm down Karin. He then picked up Karin, Anju, and the puppy and flew into the air, with the help of his bats. He then landed next to the distracted Ren. Ren turned around and was handed Anju, to his shock. He also noticed his other sister and a puppy in Henry's arm and gave him a confused look.

"Take care of your sister, and tell your mother that I have Karin and we are at the vet." said Henry, suddenly disappeared in a flash.

"What the…" said Ren confused. Anju plainly sat on his lap neither confused nor curious about what was going on.

Minutes later, Henry and Karin arrived in an alley next to the local town vet. He looked down at his daughter, she was still holding onto the puppy, and smiled at Karin's passion to save this puppy. After looking around to check if the location was clear, he stepped out and enter the building. There was no one in the waiting room, but a young, blonde lady standing behind the counter.

"Hello, may I help you with something." said the lady smiling. Henry was about to speak until.

"Please, help him! He is hurt really badly." shouted Karin holding the semiconscious puppy in front of the lady. The lady was shocked to see the injured puppy. She immediately went to the intercom.

"Mr. Martian, Mr. Martian! Please come immediately to front desk! It's an emergency!" said the lady over the intercom frantically.

Only a few minutes later the vet, Mr. Martian, appeared from the door next to the desk. He looked at Henry and Karin then at the puppy she was holding. Realizing the situation, he took the puppy from Karin and signaled the lady to follow behind.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Karin to the vet.

"Don't worry little girl, we'll do everything possible to make sure your puppy will be okay." said the vet with a smile. But before Henry could say anything, the vet and lady disappeared behind the door. Henry sighed.

"Alright Karin, we better get going. We'll check on the puppy tomorrow night." said Henry happily, probably thinking that Karin views him as a hero now. But, Karin shock her head in disagreement.

"Can't we stay here little while longer? I don't want to leave him alone." said Karin worriedly.

"But, Karin." said Henry trying to persuade Karin. But then she gave him the dreaded 'sad-puppy-eyes' trick, forcing Henry to, reluctantly, agree to Karin's demands.

Karin and Henry sat in the waiting room for many hours. During which Henry did everything he could to make Karin happy as they waited for the vet to come out. Eventually, Karin fell asleep after a few hours of play. Henry took this time to send a bat to Calera saying it would be a while before they could come back to the house.

The time was 1:25 am. Karin was still asleep, and Henry had found another victim to feed off. As he returned from his feed, the vet entered the waiting room with a pleasant look face on. Henry took this as good news.

"How is it, Mr. Martian?" said Henry hoping for the best news.

"He is doing fine, but can I talk to you in private. Don't worry, I'll have Mrs. Aida watch your daughter." said Mr. Martian. Henry nodded and followed the vet into the operation room. Mr. Martian talked to his assistant and she left the two men alone with the, now sleeping, puppy.

"So is there anything wrong with him?" said Henry looking at the puppy peacefully sleeping.

"Actually, nothing really serious. Just a case an extreme exhaustion and a little hypothermia. But, that's not what I wanted to talk about." said the vet concernedly.

"What did you want to talk about then?" asked Henry, hoping it has nothing to do with their secret.

"Well, the reason why it took so long to fix up the pup is because this pup is a wolf pup." said Mr. Martian.

"A wolf pup?! Why is there a wolf pup in Japan." said Henry.

"Well, in the news today. There was a report from a cargo ship heading to Kyoto had a shipment of wolves for the Kyoto Zoo. They had escaped their cage during the storm, but were swept off the boat by a wave. My guess is the pup must have swam towards shore and got washed up on the beach." said Mr. Martian. Henry was shocked about what he heard and was even more shocked that the puppy survived the rough seas and made to the beach, yet not any of its family.

"What should we do with him?" asked Henry

"Well, you should bring him to the Kyoto Zoo." said Mr. Martian. Henry agreed with the vet; however, a trip to Kyoto would be too far for this time of night. He would have to do so tomorrow night.

"Is it safe to keep it overnight?" asked Henry.

"It's a young pup, so it shouldn't be too hard to watch over it until the morning." Mr. Martian advised reassuringly.

Henry was relieved, though he wondered how his oldest daughter would take it. The moment he mentions that they would keep him for a little while, Karin will be all over him. He took the puppy, but it suddenly woke up and stared at him. Henry decided to let it walk, so he put down. He seemed to like the idea and ran towards the door along with the vet and Henry. As they entered the waiting room, they saw that Karin was awake and was playing with Mrs. Aida. They were putting make on each other, as requested by Karin. Karin turned around and saw her dad and the vet, but took a special interest in what came at her. She smiled and hugged the puppy. She then looked at her dad.

"Do I look pretty, Daddy?" asked Karin happily.

"Yes, dear. Absolutely beautiful." said Henry with a smile. Mrs. Aida picked up her things and began walking towards the desk.

"Thanks for playing with me, Mrs. Aida." said Karin happily. Mrs. Aida smiled at her, accepting the thanks. Karin then turned to Henry.

"So, can we keep him Daddy?" asked Karin to Henry.

"For the moment, looks like we have to." sighed Henry. Karin left a high-pitched squeal of happiness and hugged the puppy, who wagged his tail in happiness.

"Can we name him?" asked Karin.

"Eh?" said Henry surprised.

"I think his name should be Denji." Karin said cheerfully. The little pup seem to like the name as well and barked out in happiness. Henry couldn't bring himself to say otherwise.

After getting all the formalities done, Karin and Henry left with the newly named Denji. As they got out of sight from the vet office, Henry grabbed Karin and Denji and flew off to home. Meanwhile at home, Calera was just about peeved off at Henry for abandoning her and their kids to help Karin with who knows what at the vet. Anju and Ren were sitting in the living room watching their mother pacing about. Finally, she heard Henry land in front of the door and, after putting Karin and Denji down, he entered the house. He was meet with an extremely hard slap with a slipper to the face and crashed into the wall.

"Where have you been?! You've been gone with Karin half the night at the frickin' vets for who knows how long!" yelled Calera at Henry. This scared Karin, but was expected by Ren and Anju. She then took notice of the puppy, protecting Karin.

"What's with the pup?" asked Calera as she picked up the pup and looked at it. Denji just stared back at her and growled. She then she looked at Karin.

"He's Denji. Me and Anju found him injured on the beach. Then Daddy took me and Denji to the vet and made him all better. Dad said we can keep him." said Karin happily.

"Temporarily!" added Henry quickly.

Calera was shocked, and looked at Henry with an angry and confused look. Ren was peeved off, he didn't really like animals, and little Anju just gave a light smile. Calera gave another whack at Henry and commanded that he explain himself. While he explained, Denji was looking around his new home and owners. He found that he extremely disliked Ren, who shared the same feeling, and enjoyed being petted by Anju and Karin. As Henry finished his explanation, Calera sighed.

"What a mess you've gotten us into Henry." said Calera. "At least its temporary" continued Calera noticing how the kids enjoyed Denji company. Well, except Ren.

Karin gave another yell of excitement knowing that Denji was going to stay with them, even for a little bit. The night was soon broken by a ray of sunlight signaling everyone's time for sleep. Karin brought Denji into her room, showing him all the stuff that she had to show. As Denji wondered around Karin's room, Karin changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. She then heard a whining noise and saw Denji, puppy-eyed, wanting to go on the bed with her.

"Of course you can come onto my bed, but only for tonight." said Karin happily. Denji wagged his tail in delight and jumped onto the bed. She then got a little sad. "Tomorrow you'll have to go to the zoo." As Karin settled down, Denji sat right next to her sensing her sadness. Karin smiled and put her arm around Denji's neck hugging him.

"Good night, Denji. See you at night." said Karin sleepily to Denji.

"Good night, Karin." said a voice that Karin couldn't recognize, but fell asleep thinking to herself.

_'Who was that?'_

Hours later, Karin's alarm clock went off, much to her announces. As she woke up, with her eyes still closed to block out the light, she notice that Denji was no longer in her arm, and tried to feel around for Denji. Finally, she felt Denji's head at the foot of her bed and rubbed it. However, as she rubbed his head she noticed that she wasn't feeling fur, but hair. She opened her eyes and was shocked to what she saw. At the foot of her bed was not a wolf pup, but a boy, about her age with brown hair and blonde patch of hair on the right side of his head, and he was naked.

"DADDY!" yelled Karin as she freaked out at the sight of a naked 5-year old boy. Not even seconds later, Henry burst through the door.

"What's wrong Kar...WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Henry – wearing his adult, white pajamas – seeing the naked boy at the foot of Karin's bed. During which, the boy finally woke up to see Karin jumping out of bed and a pissed off father. Henry charged at the boy, but the boy dodged adult's grab – causing him to crash – and went to Karin to hide behind her.

"Karin, tell Dad to stop." said the scared boy. When Karin heard the boy say 'Dad' she and Henry looked at the boy shocked. The boy continued hide behind Karin.

"Huh?" said Karin confused.

"Did you just call me 'Dad'." questioned Henry staring at the boy with disbelief. The boy nodded, though looked frightened.

Then Calera entered the room carrying Anju along with Ren, all in pajamas. Everyone looked around to see a naked boy hiding behind Karin as Henry stood breathless. "Henry…who's this boy, why is he naked, and why is he hiding behind our daughter?" said Calera looking quite pissed.

"Mom, please tell Dad to stop attacking me and Karin." said the boy pleadingly from behind Karin.

"Mom!" said Calera and Ren shocked at what he said. Calera then gave an evil glare at Henry, thinking that Henry cheated on her. Henry sensed this evil thought from his wife.

"I swear Calera, I didn't cheat on you. I don't know who that boy is." said Henry pleading for his life before his wife could whack him.

"What are talking about Dad? It's me, Denji." said boy. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"D-Denji?" said Karin turning around to see the boy. The boy smiled and took a step back. Everyone was soon amazed to see the naked boy suddenly grow brown fur, crouch over, grow a tail, and face extend out. In a few moments, they saw Denji the wolf pup they had found not just yesterday.

Karin was surprised to see the boy change before her. She then got really excited. "Denji! When could you change into a boy?!"

Denji as he transformed back into a human. "I don't know?"

"You're a werewolf, aren't you." said Henry.

Denji looked at Henry confused. "What's a werewolf?" said Denji blankly.

Henry and Calera were shocked. Werewolves were often spoke of by the Elders, but had been told that there were no werewolves in Japan. They were always told werewolves were a vampire's natural predator and to attack before the werewolf could. But now, finally having seen one and being a cute child, they couldn't just kill him on the spot. But the fact that the boy didn't know who he was…

That's when Henry realized it_. 'This boy has amnesia.'_ Henry thought, then suddenly felt sadden. This boy no longer has any family, and if they kick him out he'll die, one way or another. He looked at Calera, she also realized what was going on, and nodded towards him. Henry walked over to the boy and bent down to be almost the boy's height. "I'm sorry to say this, but we're..." said Henry before cutting his sentence short.

He stared at the boy, a boy who didn't know who he was or even what he was. In some sense, he was much like them and the consequences of his discovery were the same if not worst. If they left him to defend for himself, we would be found by humans and they'll discover his ability to transform. And if they didn't then other vampires will kill him. He looked back at his family. Calera seemed to be waiting impatiently for Henry. Ren was the same though more irritated. Anju was too young to fully understand. When he saw Karin though, that was the end. His little daughter was already attached to the boy since he was a puppy. So, he only had one choice.

"…But we're gonna have to give you your own room. Boys should not stay in a girl's room." Calera and Ren's jaws dropped. Henry could already foresee a scolding later.

"Oh…really?" said Denji confused.

"Aww~, does he have to papa?" said Karin in a whining tone.

"Yes, posthaste." Henry said with a smile. "But first, some clothes."

"Ew! I just remembered, you're naked." Karin teased and pointed at Denji.

"Okay!" Denji said excitedly. He got so excited he transformed back into a pup. He and Karin then rushed out of the room.

Once they were out, Calera grabbed Henry by the collar. "What we're you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just…that boy…I couldn't just say no." said Henry in his defense.

"Yes you could." Ren said heartlessly.

Henry glared at the boy. Ren flinched under his gaze and proceeded to leave. Calera let go of Henry's collar and sighed. "This is serious, Henry. If the others find out about this…"

"I know, I know, but you saw the boy's face. He was so happy. And our daughter…" Calera couldn't help but recall her daughter's expression. She loved Karin dearly, and though she acted heartless she didn't have the heart to separate her from her new 'brother'.

"So…we are keeping the boy?" asked Henry for clarification.

"With how are daughter has taken a shine to him, it'll be next to impossible to say no."

Henry smiled and walked over to Calera. He then gave his wife a quick peck on the lips surprising her, but enjoyed it. "Thank you, love. I'm sure the boy will grow to be a great addition to the family."

Calera gave a smile and got close to her husband. She acted as if she was about to kiss him, but at the last second she tightened Henry's collar. The man was completely caught off guard. "I'll hold you to that, dear…"

_Flashback Over: _(Author Note: The Flashback is now over. Please wait for the Flashback to come to a full stop.)

* * *

"…That is essentially how we adopted young Denji into our family." Henry said concluding his story.

"Damn, I forgot about that last bit." Calera said off-handedly.

The rest of the family looked at the two adults quite surprised. Ren didn't seem like he cared, though a distinct expression of annoyance was etched across his face. Anju had the same expression she usual has on, she could barely recalled her early life. Elda was just shocked. Karin though, she seemed to be in tears. "I remember now…"

Henry and Calera looked at Karin surprised. Stepped forward and walked over to Denji. "I remember a little boy and a little dog…Denji-nii…"

Denji grinned. "That sounds like me!"

"Denji-nii!" Karin cried out as she hugged Denji. The teen seemed almost shocked when Karin hugged him. He could hear her cry, though knew they were of happiness. "You're back…"

He couldn't help, but to start to tear up as well. He hugged Karin back smiling happily. "Yeah, I'm back, Karin…I'm really back."

_To be continued…_


	4. Embarrassment 4

**Chibi Vampire…and a Werewolf?!**

Embarrassment 4: Denji's Reconnection and Kenta's Frustrations

"I can't believe this…" Maki said as she watched her best friend hug the boy she and Winner had been leading around.

Winner nodded in agreement. "I've heard stories that werewolves were out in the world, but I've always thought they were just that; stories."

"And yet, you were a vampire hunter." Kenta said pointing out Winner's previous profession. "Let me guess, werewolf hunters were the crazy ones?" Winner didn't say anything, thus proving Kenta's point. All three young students looked back at the Maaka family as they continued to talk.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you Denji!" cried Karin as she looked up at her adopted brother still embracing him in a hug.

"That's…okay…" Denji said as looked to be slightly constricted by Karin's hug.

"Well, I'm not!" The Maaka family turned to hear Elda shout out angrily. "This is insane! We don't adopt our enemy!"

"Mother, many of us have never seen a werewolf." Henry stated to his mother. Elda didn't seem all that shocked. "The fact that there are none here is a completely foreign concept."

"Didn't I teach you anything?!" shouted Elda at her son.

"Yes, you told they could be dangerous. Denji is not." Henry said confidently. Elda hanged her jaw in shock. The teen snickered.

"Don't worry so much, grandma." Denji said with a grin. "I just transform so I can explore freely. Relax."

"I am not your grandmother, you mutt!" shouted Elda. Denji laughed.

"Well, I'm this boy's mother." Calera said as she stood next to Denji.

Elda was starting to get furious. "You must be mad!" She then turned to Ren and Anju. "You kids can't be with them on this."

"Hmpf. I don't care." Ren said in uncaring matter. "I hated that dog breath brat growing up."

"Hate you too, Stupid-head." Denji retorted back with a seemingly sadistic smile. Ren replied with his own and it would seem that an old rivalry had been reawakened. The other members of the Maaka family sweat-dropped seeing the two gear up to fight.

"Now, now…" said Henry as he tried to settle Ren and Denji down.

It was now Anju's time to answer. The little vampire had been very quiet, probably trying to take into account what was going on and the current situation at hand. She had apparently meet her 'brother' at a very young age, so she did not recall much about him. However, she did understand one thing about her 'brother'; he was close to Karin. Having another person, this time someone close to the family, to watch Karin would be beneficial to her. "I think it would good for Big Brother Denji to rejoin the family…"

"This family has gone mad!" shouted Elda pulling her hair.

Denji then approached Elda. The older vampire was on guard, but allowed the teen to approach her. "I know you have a lot of bad history with my kind, but please don't be mad at them." She was surprised when the boy bowed to her. "I am forever grateful to this family. I would never willingly bring harm to them. I have traveled a long way to be reunited with them, my family."

Elda was caught off guard by the, in her eyes, child humbled himself to her. She put up an impassive expression not trying to look weak in front of the enemy or her family. Despite her uninterested expression, Elda continued to listen to the boy. "And it would mean a lot to have you also included in 'my' family."

"You might want to rethink that, Denji. I wish I had the choice not to have Elda." Calera said venomously.

Elda wanted to say something to her daughter-in-law, but she refrained as she figured it could potentially backfire on her. She focused on Denji, the teen still bowing to her. She could sense the boy's nervousness. She wasn't sure what kind of life this boy had, with and without hers, but she could tell that for whatever reason this boy wanted her approval. She scoffed at the idea. "I'll never be the grandmother to some wolf brat. I'm going to feed." Elda then turned to leave.

"Mother!" shouted Henry shocked by his mother's attitude. Calera had expected much. Karin was just as shocked as her father. Ren hardly cared, but Anju seem to be anticipating something. Denji remained bowed, his expression not revealing any emotion.

Before leaving, Elda turned to the family. "What you do with the boy is up to you Henry, Calera. I'll have no part of it. See ya." And with that, Elda left to feed.

The Maaka family stared at the spot Elda was previously at. Most of them were a bit confused by what the old vampire had said, but they understood that… "I guess, she doesn't mind Denji being part of our family." Karin said not sounding too sure about what she was interpreting from her grandma.

"That's what I think as well." Henry said agreeing with Karin.

Denji stood back up and turned to the Maakas. He was smiling. "Well, at least she didn't say I couldn't be a Maaka."

"Even if she did, I don't care going behind her back." Calera said with a smirk.

"Let's just be thankful that mother has no intention of denying our adoption." Henry said trying to ease his wife from getting another fight with his mother.

"You've missed so much, Denji!" Karin said cheerfully. "I've got so much to tell you!"

"Does it start with your friends?" asked Denji as he pointed the humans off to the side.

Karin gasped and blushed in embarrassment. "R-Right. I should probably explain to them…"

"Take your time, Karin dear." Henry said sweetly. Karin nodded and rushed over to her friends. The rest of the Maakas stood by watching. Ren soon turned and was beginning to leave. Henry asked, "Where are you going, Ren?"

"To eat, thanks to grandma I couldn't get my meal. So long." Ren said to the family, though giving a glare to Denji. The teen replied with his own sinister smile before Ren vanished in a flash.

"Big Brother Denji…" Denji turned when he heard Anju speak.

"What is it, Anju?"

"Aren't you cold?" Denji stared down at his little sister unable to answer. It was then that an unusually cold gust of wind blew by the teen. He immediately began shivering violently and wrapped his arms around his body.

"F-F-F-Forgot about th-th-that…"

"Denji! But some clothes on! Or turn into a pup!" shouted Calera giving out her motherly advice.

"…And so, I'm really sorry for everything." Karin said finishing her quick explanation to her friends.

"Its fine, Karin." Maki said with a smile. "I mean, I got to see your family. That was pretty cool."

"Oh yeah, you haven't really meet my family." Karin said out loud to herself. Karin then turned to Kenta. She began blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry that our date got ruined, Kenta…"

Kenta gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it, Karin. This…situation, is probably way more important. We can always go out again."

Karin smiled feeling a bit warm hearing her boyfriend's comment. "Thank you, Kenta."

Winner then suddenly stepped forward. "Once again, Ms. Karin, you have opened my eyes to a new world. Your brother is quite an interesting character, I hope that we may be able to see him again."

"Sure!" Though Karin was about to speak, it was not her voice that came out of her mouth. Everyone looked down to see a very large dog with wolfish features to him. "It's been fun meeting Karin's friends!"

Kenta pointed to the dog. "Is that…"

"Yeah, he would always turn into a wolf and we would go on walks." Karin said as she petted Denji.

"Ah! I remember…" Maki shouted out of nowhere. "I remember seeing a puppy with you when we were little that was your brother!"

"Yeah."

"Karin…" The teens turned towards the vampires hearing Henry's call. He approached his daughter. "It's getting late, you should return home. All of you." Henry said the last part as he looked to the humans, though looking especially venomous to Kenta.

"Okay, papa, but…" Karin blushed a bit and shuffled closer to Kenta. "I'll walk with Kenta home."

Henry's jaw dropped in shock. Kenta's did as well. Denji gave a snicker that was vaguely similar to one old-timey, Hanna-Barbara, dog cartoon. Karin said good-bye to Maki and Winner, the young man being dragged by Maki. Karin then addressed her family. "I'll see you at home, papa, mama, Anju." Karin said with a smile as she and Kenta began to take their lead.

Before Kenta could get too far, Henry grabbed the teen's arm. "You better see my daughter home safely and unharmed, boy." Henry said with the most horrifying tone of voice any vampire could have.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir." Kenta said nervously. Karin heard the whole thing and was blushing embarrassed. She quickly pulled Kenta out of her father's grip and made a dash to get away from him.

Denji was left in the same spot, not sure who to go with. He heard someone walk up next to him and turned to see his adoptive mother. "Go follow them. I'll put Henry at ease and you can spend a little time with your sister."

Denji smiled. "Thanks!" The wolf teen then chased after Karin and Kenta.

Henry and Anju walked up to Calera. Henry looked at his wife curiously seeing her smiling. "What are you planning, dear?"

"Just something special…" Calera said cryptically.

* * *

Karin and Kenta kept walking away from the dark parking lot. When they came around the building, they saw that the mall lights were on. Karin was thankful that her grandmother did not do too much damage. The couple soon integrated into the crowd. "I know I've already said this, but I'm sorry for my family ruining our date."

Kenta chuckled. "I've told you, it's okay. We did most of what I wanted for this date…"

"Even walking home together?" asked Karin curious.

"Yeah…" Kenta said with a smile.

Karin soon smiled herself. "Yeah…this is nice."

Kenta soon felt a finger on his shoulder. "Excuse me…" Kenta heard and he turned to see a police officer. At first, the officer looked at him a bit fearfully. Curse his delinquent-like expression. The officer soon regained composure, and pointed his finger off to the side. "Is that your dog?"

"Dog?" repeated Kenta confused. He and Karin looked over to where the officer was pointing.

By some bushes, the wolf form of Denji was raising his leg and releasing a certain liquid from his body. Karim blushed in embarrassment. "D-Denji!" Karin shouted as she rushed over to the animal.

Kenta was about to follow, but he was stopped by the police officer. "You know there is a leash law in this city…"

"Denji! What are you doing?!" Karin shouted as the Denji finished with his business.

"Sorry, I had to go, and it be weird to see a dog – or wolf for that matter – go into the bathroom." Denji said with an apologetic smile.

"You're also getting us in trouble with the police." Karin said a little angry.

Denji seemed confused. He tilted his head to see behind Karin that Kenta was dealing with the police officer. "Yeah, let's let Kenny handle the police. You and me, let's go for a walk like old times!"

"We're not doing that, and his name is Kenta! He's my boyfriend." Karin said scolding the wolf. What Karin did not realize was that she was gaining attention from the people around her. When Karin finally noticed this, she blushed embarrassed. "Just get out of here."

"Alright." Denji soon scampered away.

Karin then rushed over to Kenta to fix the situation. "I'm sorry, officer, but that's not our dog." Karin said with an uneasy smile. "He belongs to a neighbor, he must have gotten out."

The police officer looked at the girl. The boy he was talking with looked suspicious, but this girl looked far too innocent to be a criminal. "Okay, but be sure to bring the dog back and inform your neighbors."

"Of course, officer."

The officer nodded to Karin and then walked off. Karin and Kenta sighed in relief that the officer believed Karin's lie. The two soon took off to get as quickly away from the crowd. After a few minutes of running, the two soon ended up at the base of the hill where Karin lived. They hunched over tired. Karin looked over to Kenta wearing a tired but apologetic expression. Kenta understood his girlfriend's silent message and replied with a tired smile. They soon caught their breath.

"Th…Thanks for the date, Kenta. I'm good from…here." Karin said between breaths.

"N-No…I promised your dad I'd see you home safely." Kenta said a little worried of Henry's threat from earlier.

"Aw, Kenta…"

"Thanks for the offer, but she will be fine." A new voice seem to speak for Karin. The two teen looked over to the side to see Denji – still in his wolf form – sitting by a tree.

"Denji!" shouted Karin flustered.

"After all, she has her brother." Denji said with a bit of pride.

Kenta did not back down. "I'm not leaving my **girlfriend**, until I drop her off at her house because that's what boyfriends' do."

"Yes, yes, and you're a very good boyfriend for doing so, but I can take care of Karin from here." stated Denji with a smile, but was betrayed by his slowly growing anger.

Karin was starting to get worried as Kenta and Denji seemed ready to fight each other. "If it will make you both stop arguing, all three of us will go to my house." Karin suggested trying to defuse the anger.

Kenta and Denji looked at Karin then back at each other. They both then relented. "Okay…"

"Thank you." Karin said as she grabbed Kenta's arm and the three of them walked up the hill.

It was a quiet walk with Kenta and Denji glaring at each other, though without actually looking at each other. Karin could even feel their competitive energy and sweat-dropped in response. As they got closer to the Maaka residence, Kenta and Denji's competitive energy had died down. Instead, Kenta had come across a thought. "Karin…" Kenta said whispering into Karin's ear. "Why is it that your brother left?"

Karin was surprised by his question. She wanted to answer him, but for some reason she couldn't say. "I…don't recall."

Kenta looked at Karin surprised. Denji, with his sense of hearing that rivaled a vampires, heard Kenta's question. The idea of recalling why made his ears lower and his expression become gloomy. By the time they reached the porch of the Maaka residence, Denji quickly changed his expression. He waited on the porch while Kenta and Karin said their good-byes. "Bye, Kenta. The date was lovely." Karin then did a bold move and gave Kenta a kiss on the cheek.

The young man blushed. "Bye, Karin…" Kenta said stunned expression.

"See you around, Kenny." Denji said now back to his human form – still missing a shirt – and giving Kenta a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah…see you around too…" Kenta waved back to Denji. He then turned and began walking back home.

As soon as Kenta was out of sight, Karin released hell on Denji. And by hell, she repeatedly beat on Denji which hardly hurt. "Why did you act like that in front of Kenta?! He's my boyfriend, and I don't want you ruining that!" yelled Karin

Denji laughed and he pretended that Karin's beating hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Karin soon stopped when she got tired. She then remembered that her brother wasn't wearing a shirt still. "Aren't you cold?"

Denji was about to say something when the icy wind returned and blew past Denji. He immediately began to shiver. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shit! Open the door Karin!"

Karin sweat-dropped again seeing how forgetful her brother was and unlocked the door. Feeling cold and being impatient, Denji pushed through the door first. Immediately, there came a few popping sounds followed by confetti. Both Denji and Karin were surprised when they saw their parents pop out shouting, "Surprise!"

"Welcome home, Denji." said Henry cheerfully. Between the two of them, Anju also had a confetti blaster though was less enthusiastic then her parents.

Karin was shocked by her parents' cheerfulness. Denji on the other hand was enjoying the attention. "What's this?" Denji said with a laugh.

"Silly boy. You've been gone for far too many years, which means we've missed many of your birthdays. So, we thought of giving you one big surprise and a party." stated Calera with an air of pride.

"Tomorrow." Henry added.

"What! Tomorrow!" said Denji in disappointment.

"Yes. I meant what I said earlier. Karin needs to get ready for school." said Henry responsibly.

"Thank you, papa." Karin then turned to Denji. "I'll see you tomorrow, Denji-nii."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Denji said with a grin. He then watched as Karin went to her room. When she was gone, Denji lost his grin looking very serious. He then turned to his parents and sister. "You're not telling me something…"

* * *

It was morning, Karin was awoken by her annoying alarm. She tiredly went to put on her school clothes and then walked out of her room. She stopped when she heard a loud snoring sound coming down the hallway and walked towards it. Immediately, she stopped at a room she had often overlooked and placed her ear on the door. After being greeted by another loud snore, she smiled and left knowing that is was most likely Denji. Karin then went to make her breakfast as well as her and Kenta's bento box lunches. As she finished making their lunches – and her breakfast, it was bacon and eggs with toast – she left for a while to take care of some business. As she returned, she found quite a surprise.

"What are you doing eating my breakfast?!" shouted Karin at Denji, now wearing some pajamas borrowed from Ren's room – without his permission.

"Sorry, I thought it was for me." Denji smiled apologetically trying to look innocent. He then continued to eat.

Karin sighed in defeat. "I'll just make another one." She then walked towards the pantry grabbing a box of cereal.

"Why did you make two lunches?" asked Denji as he held up the two bentos.

Karin stopped and turned around to grab the bentos out of his hand. "Why are you awake?!" asked Karin angrily.

"Well, I was dreaming of a land of sweets ruled by a person named Wonka, when it turned into bacon. I woke up, smelled the bacon, and rushed down to eat." smiled Denji innocently. Karin just sighed, knowing it had something to do with his stomach. As she finished up her breakfast, she grabbed the two lunches, put them in her backpack, and ran towards the door.

"See you later, Denji. Try not to get into any trouble." shouted Karin as she waved and exited the door.

Denji just smiled and waved back. "See ya…" When the door shut, Denji grinned dastardly. "…See ya really soon, that is."

Now at the high school, Karin was sitting at her desk with Kenta nearby. She had met him on her way to school and joined her in her rush to school. While walking, Karin apologized for Denji's attitude, but Kenta told her that he was only being a brother, or least that's what he thought. The rest of the walk was just casual talk and such. As it got closer to first period, Maki and Winner walked in and greeted Karin and Kenta.

"Hi, Maki. Hi, Winner." smiled Karin. Kenta just waved.

"Hey, Karin." said Maki to Karin.

"Good morning, Ms. Karin." Winner said to Karin cheerfully. He then turned to Kenta with serious expression. "And good morning to you as well, Mr. Kenta."

"Hey Winner…" Kenta said sounding just as unhappy as Winner was of seeing him.

Soon class begun and the students began another day of grueling school. After a few periods had passed and it was now lunch for the students and staff. Karin's group was happily enjoying their lunch. As they ate, some of their fellow students began gathering in front of the window. Many of them were chattering on about something.

"What is that?"

"Isn't it a dog?"

"That's the biggest dog I've ever seen."

"What's it doing here?"

"What?" Karin had listened in on her fellow students. Their talks peeked her interest and she walked over to see what they were talking about.

"Not only that, but why is it wearing a backpack." Another student said as he pointed out the window.

When Karin finally made her way to see what everyone was looking at, she gasped. Kenta soon walked over. "What's wrong Karin?" asked Kenta noticing Karin's sudden tenseness. When he looked outside, he gasped as well.

Outside was indeed a dog, a very large dog, and it was indeed wearing a backpack. Karin and Kenta had both recognized the dog as Denji in his wolf form. Why people keep mistaking it as a dog was probably a god-send as it would probably cause mass hysteria. Everyone watched as the 'dog' seemed to be sniffing around looking for something. Soon the students heard a door open and saw a male teacher begin walking over to Denji. They watched as the male teacher tried to get the dog to go, but failed. Denji outsmarted him and ran inside causing the students to gasp in surprise.

As the students began talking amongst each other, Karin and Kenta rushed back to the others. "What's wrong?" asked Maki curious. "What is everyone so riled up about?"

"It's…" Karin was about to say out loud before she caught herself. She then drew in closer to her friends and whispered to them. "It's Denji. He's here, and as a wolf."

"What?" Maki and Winner said shocked.

"What is he doing here?" Kenta asked to Karin.

"I have no idea." Karin said almost crying, believing her school may just be over.

"_Attention students,"_ Suddenly a voice came over on the speakers. _"There has been a breach in school security. Nothing life-threatening, but a dog has entering the school premise. Please stay in your class rooms until the staff catches it. That is all."_

The students began talking amongst themselves about their situation. Karin was practically sulking in her depression. While no one was looking, the class door slip open, but quickly closed. The only one to have heard the racket was Winner. When he looked to see what it was he was shocked to see Denji – now human and clothed – hiding behind a desk. "Mr. Denji!"

"Shh!" Denji shushed to Winner. The group then turned to see the teen hiding. Denji waved to the group acting like this was a normal thing.

"Denji!" shouted Karin ready to fume.

"Hi. Nice school you have, Karin." Denji then looked over to the others and waved. "Nice to see you too, Karin's friends and boyfriend."

"What are you doing here?!" Karin shouted to Denji in a hush tone.

"I got bored. And I wanted to see what you do in the morning, something I find odd." Denji said was he scratched his head.

"Look I can explain, but you need to leave!" Karin said worriedly.

"Why? I want to check out my new school." The group gasped when they heard Denji. The werewolf then continued to say. "I'll be a new student here starting tomorrow."

"How?" asked Karin.

"I just asked mom and dad if I could. They thought it was a good idea. I think I'll go write out the form. Ciao!" Denji then silently sneaks out doing so in spy like fashion.

Once Denji left, Maki spoke to Karin. "Your brother is weird."

Karin just nodded agreeing with her.

* * *

Later that day, Karin and friends had left school. Denji had not been seen, in human or wolf form, the rest of the day. As such the search for the 'dog' was called off believing it had wandered out on its own. Karin was quite relieved. Before leaving school she had been called into the office. The principal told Karin of Denji's enrollment into the school and asked that she be his guide until he gets used to the school. She quickly agreed. The principal then informed her that he would start school the next day and gave her his schedule, nearly identical to her own. She thanked the principal and left to join her friends. Now, we return to the present as Karin and friends make their way to Julian Restaurant.

"What do you think happened to Denji?" asked Maki to Karin.

"I don't know, but hopefully he's staying out of trouble."

"For some reason, I doubt that." Kenta commented almost sure of it.

"Ms. Karin, your brother is quite skillful. Being able to find the school, sneaking in and out disguised as a canine, and enroll with us." Winner said sounding almost impressed.

"He's being a jerk! I mean, what if he got caught? I don't think I can handle that kind of embarrassment." Karin said almost crying from said embarrassment.

As the group reached Julian, Kenta opened the door. "Don't worry, Karin. I'll make sure he won't do something reckless."

"As will I Ms. Karin." Winner said quickly as not to be one-upped by Kenta.

Karin smiled. "Thank you, guys." Karin was so thankful for having such good friends. As she entered the restaurant though, that happiness soon changed to shock.

"…and so I said, 'Don't knock her, until you try her'." The booming voice of Denji could be heard soon followed by a great amount of laughter. The Karin and friends looked across the room to see a group of people, including Ms. Usui and the manager, hanging around Denji. In front of the teen looked to be several plates.

"Denji!" shouted Karin blushing in embarrassment for reasons unknown.

_To be continued…_


	5. Embarrassment 5

**Chibi Vampire...And a Werewolf?!**

Embarrassment 5: Denji's offer and the Maaka's party

"Denji! What are you doing here?!" shouted Karin. As she yelled, it caught the attention of Ms. Usui, the manager, and Denji. Both adults turned around to see Karin's group surprised.

Denji just smile and gave a wave towards them. "Hi, guys! Have fun at school?"

"Oh, Karin. Do you know this charming young man?" asked the manager.

Karin blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah…he's my brother…"

Ms. Usui looked at the young girl surprised. "This is your brother, how wonderful." Ms. Usui smiled.

"It'll make it easier for him to adjust to his job." smiled the manager.

"What job?" Karin asked almost hesitantly.

"Denji will be helping with clean-up, taking orders, and will be our first delivery boy!" said the manager excitingly.

"What?!" shouted Karin and Kenta shocked.

"Wow… He works fast." Maki commented offhandedly.

"He's even more impressive than I thought…" Winner mumbled to himself. "But I will not lose to him or Mr. Kenta!" Maki sighed hearing Winner.

"Karin, can you please show Denji to his locker and get his uniform for him?" asked the manager politely.

"Sure, Mr. Manager." Karin said putting up a fake smile to hide a little of her anger towards Denji. She then grabs Denji's arm and dragged him into the locker room. As they enter the locker room, Karin quickly shuts the door and starts giving off an anger aura. Denji gulped in fear.

"What happen today Denji-nii!" yelled Karin at Denji.

Denji scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Well, after turning in my enrollment papers and making my escape, I found myself bored. So I wandered around until I was in front of Julian's. I noticed both yours and Kenta's scents in there, so I decided to wait here."

"And the sudden interest in a job?" asked Karin with a raised brow.

Denji suddenly became nervous. "Well, then I got hungry. They were nice enough to feed me as I rambled on about story about this girl I met in U.S. who could…"

"You're getting off topic." Karin scolded.

"Right, I didn't have any money, so Mr. Manager offered me a job because of my sparkling personality." continued Denji with a smile.

"Seriously!" shouted Karin as she face-palmed.

"Well, it's not like I was gonna dine-n-dash." Denji said in his defense.

"You weren't." Karin said with a serious, yet cute, expression.

"Pinky promise." Denji smiled as he lifted his pinky up.

Karin was surprised by Denji's sudden gesture. She then had a small flashback to when they were young. They used to pinky promise for everything that they thought was super serious. It sadden Karin that she could have forgotten someone she once called brother. The guilt it caused made Karin calm down, and she responded to Denji's gesture. Wrapping her pinky around his, she said, "Okay, and no more dine-n-dashes okay?"

"Alright." Denji smiled and the two shook.

Once they unwrapped their pinkies, Karin smiled. "Well, let's get you ready for work then." Denji nodded as he received his uniform.

* * *

_A few hours later-_

After receiving his locker and uniform, Denji went straight into work. Although the take-out service didn't get much attention, Denji began cleaning the restaurant the best he could, which was luckily not a hard feat to accomplish. Denji then began taking orders, but not deliver them. Karin kept a special eye on her brother, making sure he wasn't sneaking food. She caught him ten times. It was great enjoyment for Karin's to see a defeated Denji. As it began getting darker, the manager had reminded them that their shifts were over.

"Ah, nothing like a hard day's work and then going to a party, eh Karin." Denji said as he exited the changing room. Karin and everyone was waiting for him outside.

"Party?" questioned the group of human friends looking at Karin.

"My parents are giving Denji a small party to celebrate his return and for five birthdays they had missed." answered Karin.

"That's nice of them." Maki commented with a smile.

"Yay, though I rather have a huge party." pouted Denji like a spoiled child. Then he got an idea. "That is, unless you guys want to join?"

"Us?" Maki and Winner said pointing to themselves

"Yeah! Why not?" Denji excited. He then gestured to Kenta. "He's going too."

"I am?" said Kenta confused.

"He is!" Karin shouted almost shocked.

"I will not accept 'no' for an answer." stated Denji in stubborn mood, crossing his arms to add to the effect.

They all looked at Karin. The young un-vampire wasn't sure what to say. So, she gave in. "Only if my parents will allow it…"

"Awesome!" shouted Denji with a big grin.

"I should see if it's okay with my mom first." Kenta said as he was about to leave.

"It's fine with me, Kenta dear." Kenta was surprised to see his mother, along with the manager, eavesdropping on the teens' conversation. The two soon revealed their presence to the group. Ms. Usui then continued to say, "Go. Go have fun with your friends."

"Ah, to be young." The manager said in dreamy like way.

"Okay mom, thanks." Kenta said with a smile.

Waving good-bye to the manager and Ms. Usui, the group began walking towards Karin's house. Denji kept the lead while the rest followed behind. Karin and Kenta were furthest back holding hands. Some minutes later, they finally made it to Karin's house. "Okay! Ready to meet the family, everyone?!" exclaimed Denji as he turned from the door to the group behind him giving his now signature smile.

"Not like I haven't met them before." said Kenta with a bit of nervousness.

"Well, I haven't!" shouted Maki sounding frustrated. She then turned to Karin looking worried. "Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, you're fine, Maki." Karin said earnestly.

"Your parents won't…you know."

"Of course not!"

"I hope that one vampire that looks like Karin isn't in." Winner said sounding a bit nervous.

Denji felt the same. "I hear ya, brother."

"Well, should we go inside?" Karin said as made her way up to the front door.

As they finally entered into the Maaka residence…"SURPRISE!" The group was shocked when – for a second time – Henry and Calera popped out with poppers and confetti. Also again, Anju was behind them looking as if she didn't care.

"Yay!" Denji shouted cheerfully.

The rest of the group was dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of Karin's parents. _'I was expecting something a little bit more…scary.'_ Maki thought mildly surprised.

As they finished their merry-making, the elder vampires soon noticed that they had company, and a lot of it. "Oh, um…hello." Henry said as he composed himself as an adult. "I wasn't expecting Karin and Denji to bring…guests."

Calera soon had Karin in her hold looking very angry. "What were you thinking?" Calera said almost grinding her teeth. Karin could hardly say anything.

"Don't blame her mom." Denji said speaking up. "I asked them to come. I kinda wanted a big party, but these guys will do."

"Oh." Calera let go of Karin. "What were you thinking young man?"

"Eh?" said Denji confused.

Henry placed his hand on Calera's shoulder. "While your mother is right, you could have at least asked us."

"Hehe, sorry." Denji said scratching behind his head embarrassed. "I thought sense they knew you all were vampires, it wouldn't be a problem."

Henry and Calera stared at Denji. Anju was doing the same. They were all surprised a bit by Denji's statement. Before any of them could say something, Karin interjected. "Great surprise, guys!"

"Um…It's nice to meet you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Maaka." Maki said politely then bowing to the two vampires.

"H-Hello." Kenta and Winner said together as they were both nervous to meet the two adult vampires. Though, they had different reasons as to why.

"Um, these are my friends. I hope it's not inconvenient to have them over." Karin said trying to defuse the situation.

Henry and Calera stared down at their daughter. Neither one of them had the heart to say that they wanted Karin's friends to go. "Hey! What's with the crowd?" Everyone looked down the hall to see Elda Marker come up from the basement. The old yet young looking vampire did not seem all too amused by the crowd.

"Hi Grandma!" shouted Denji waving to the Elda.

Elda sneered. "I'm not your grandmother!" She shouted before storming off. Denji laughed.

Henry looked at Calera. She looked to have resigned to their situation. Henry then sighed. "Karin…if your friends feel it…comfortable…they may stay for the party."

"Thank you, papa and mama!" Karin then hugged her parents. Calera seemed to putting up an icy expression, but Henry was simply happy for his daughter's happiness.

"Yeah, thanks!" Denji said overly-excited.

"Thank you for having us." The human group said trying not to be nervous.

And thus the party began, although it was small by Denji's standard, he was just happy to be with his family after so many years. As promised the night before, Denji got that cake he desperately wanted and while he ate that cake Henry gave Karin and friends some saved pieces of cake. From the shadows came Anju with Boogie and a small gift wrapped cylinder-shaped package. Thanking Anju, he quickly unwrapped the gift and practically squealed in delight. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped as Denji quickly dug into his gift of a small bucket of cotton candy. By the time this night is over surely Denji will have a stomachache. Maki made several attempts to talk to Karin's parents. While Henry seemed much easier to speak with Calera seemed to glare daggers at her. Winner seemed almost the odd-man out, though the family was hardly cold to him. It just seemed a little awkward having an ex-vampire hunter in their home. Elda seemed to steal some cake on occasion. She mostly ignored any conversation by anyone even from her son. As it got later into the party, the humans soon decided to return home. The elder Maakas seemed quite relieved. Before they left, Karin dragged Denji from his meal to see her friends off.

"Come on Denji!" said Karin in a bossy manner.

"But, but my cotton candy...and my cake!" complained Denji. He then began to desperately chew his own arm off so he can eat his food.

Luckily, they reached Karin's friends before Denji could finish such a foolish action. "Thank you for having us over." Maki said to Karin. "It was nice seeing your family."

Karin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, hopefully next time they'll be a little friendlier."

"It was an honor to attend this party Ms. Karin, Mr. Denji." Winner said giving a gentleman's bow.

"See you tomorrow, Karin, Denji." Kenta said giving an extra bright smile to Karin.

"See you tomorrow." Karin and Denji said as they waved their friends off.

Once they were out of sight and Karin had shut the door, Henry pounced on Denji scaring the teen greatly. "Don't. Ever. Do that again!" Henry said sounding almost threatening.

"Sorry! Sorry!" shouted Denji fearing for his life.

"Papa!" shouted Karin trying to pull Henry off.

Eventually, he let go letting the boy drop to the ground. "While I don't mind a few more humans knowing our secret, we don't need them coming home. Only when it's an emergency."

As Denji sat up he nodded. "Yeah…I got it."

"It's for the best…" Henry said sounding cryptic before taking his leave.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked as she offered a hand to her adopted brother.

"Yeah…" Denji said as he took her hand and stood up. "I guess I've been a little disconnected with vampire culture and all."

"Sorry." Karin said out of the blue. "I didn't think papa would find it so discomforting."

"It is fine, Karin. I just gotta get settle back in." Denji said with a smile.

"O…Okay." Karin said a little bit worried.

"But I'm curious…" Karin looked at Denji as she saw the teen suddenly in deep thought. "Why is it you can go out in daylight? Aren't you a vampire?"

Karin remained silent. The rest of the family remained silent having listening in. Elda only looked to be concerned. The mystery of Karin's unique status intrigued her to no end. As Karin explained her situation to her brother, on the other side of town a young girl with two large side-ponytails is settling into her room in a run-down looking apartment. As she finished unpacking, there came a ring from a telephone. The young woman crawled over to answer.

"Hello… Oh, hello uncle!"

_To be continued…_


	6. Embarrassment 6

Embarrassment 6: The Transfer Student, the New Worker, and Things Kenta Didn't Know

In an apartment somewhere in town, a young girl with twin, large ponytails and wearing small glasses was conversing with someone over the phone. Despite it being late at night, the girl was pretty energized. The girl seemed quite joyful talking with whoever was on the phone. "Yes, I've finished cleaning the place."

"Is everything settled?" said the person on the other side of the line.

"The telephone, gas, water, and electricity have been sorted out. Thank you for handling the formalities for me, uncle."

"You're okay then?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm already an adult." The girl said with confidence.

"Okay then. That's all I can help with. You are on your own from here on. Don't disappoint me." The line then went off.

The young girl sighed and then set the phone down. She then leaned back relaxing a bit. "Great. Now, it I don't have any money, it will be problematic… I'll have to look for a job for the time being."

In the morning at the school, the students were abuzz with news. Rumor had it that they were getting a new student. All but a few wondered who this student could be arriving so late into the school year. They only ones who knew of the new student were Karin and here group. Only, Karin was more or less nervous about the arrival of her brother and the talk it would cause amongst her fellow students. As the teacher entered the room and the school day begin, the teacher made an announcement.

"Attention, we are getting a new student. Please make him feel welcome." The teacher announced. The students talked between each other while Karin and friends anxiously waited for the new student to make the seen. On cue, the teacher looked over to the door. "You may come in now."

The door opened and the students went quiet. The student walked in revealing him to be Denji. He now wore the school uniform though for some reason was a bit ripped up. Everyone watched as the teacher asked him to write his name. "This is it…" Karin mumbled as she had her head on her desk and arms covering her flushed face.

Denji soon finished writing his name and turned to the students. The young teen had a very confident grin on his face. "I am Denji Maaka! I will be joining you for the rest of our high school years. And let it be known, mess with my sister, Karin, or her friends and I'll be your personal nightmare. Let's have a good rest of the school year."

The classroom was speechless, even the teacher didn't have any rebuttal against the young man. The students soon all turned around towards Karin, now bright red in embarrassment. Kenta was more or less caught off guard by Denji's statement as was Maki and Winner. Eventually, the teacher spoke. "Um, very nice, Mr. Maaka. Would you like to take your seat?"

"Right, sensei." Denji walked over to his seat conveniently near Karin. Before sitting, he gave his sister a smile and wave before sitting down. Karin was completely embarrassed, she wish she could hide in a hole.

After a few periods of classes pass by, it was now lunch. Once the teacher had left the every student in class rushed towards Denji and Karin. Kenta, Maki, and Winner were completely ousted by the sudden mob. They all began asking questions to Karin. "You have a brother?" "Where has he been?" "Is he available?" "Why does he not look like you?"

"Um…Um…Um…" Karin was completely overwhelmed by her friends and classmates.

Denji simply laid back in his seat with a grin. He was eating up all this attention. He even answered questions. "Yeah, I'm Karin's brother. I've been all over the world. For you? Yes. And I'm adopted."

The students were captivated by Denji's answer. They eventually began teetering more towards Denji as he regaled his tale to his classmates. Karin was glad that most everyone was now off her. Kenta and the others were then able to return to their chairs. One of the male students then walked over to Kenta. He seemed quite interested in something. "Hey Usui, can I ask you something?"

"Mm?" said Kenta as he looked from his lunch to the boy.

The boy then leaned towards Kenta. "Why have you been wearing your collar up tight recently? Isn't it choking you?"

"Ah!" Kenta gasped surprised. "I think you're mistaken…"

"Yeah… I'm sure of it." The male student said in disregard to what Kenta was saying. "It was looser before."

Kenta quickly thought up a lie. "I suddenly felt like I should change it because…because…it's cold…right?" Kenta said rather nervously.

The male student didn't seem to buy it. "But it's not that cold in the classroom…"

Nearby, Karin could overhear what Kenta and the other student were talking about. The girl had a small blush across her face though she hid it by keeping a book up. She heard Kenta as he shouted, "I'm sensitive to the cold!" In a vain attempt to cover something she obviously.

Maki listened in on Kenta's conversation. Denji too soon took notice of both events. Looking between the two he wondered what was going on. He focused his hearing on Kenta's conversation as the male student continued on to say, "That's a bit girly…" the male student said. "You pull your collar in P.E. too, don't you?"

The male student then leaned in closer to Kenta as he smirked. "Could it be you're hiding a hickey?" While Kenta's reaction was one of confusion, Maki and Denji gasped in surprise. Karin's reaction was slamming her head down in embarrassment.

"What's a hickey?" asked Kenta innocently enough. He rubbed his collar a bit nervous.

'_He's a senior high school student, and he doesn't know what a hickey is?!'_ thought Denji and Maki deadpanned by Kenta's lack of knowledge.

"I'm curious about what this 'hickey' is as well." Winner said to the male student.

This surprised the two even more. _'You too?!'_

"S-Seriously? Both of you don't know?" said the male student in disbelief. He then waved his hand gesturing them to move towards him. "Come closer."

"O…Okay?" said the two teens as they leaned towards their fellow student.

The male student whisper into both their ears. "…like this…and that…when you do it…too hard…and then…blood…happens…" When the male student finished, both Kenta and Winner seemed absolutely mortified.

"Get it now? In other words, I'm asking you if you've done the act to leave tha…" Kenta and Winner cut the boy off as the latter grabbed his color.

"Shut your trap!" shouted both boys.

"We're still senior high school students!" added Kenta with a vicious glare. "Instead of being infatuated with that, you should study more!"

"What an honest guy!" laughed Denji almost mockingly.

"F-Fine, fine." The student said backing off the subject. "Sorry for saying strange things, please stop glaring at me. Both of you…"

Kenta then let go of the boy, but then Winner grabbed him. "You fiend! How dare you defile Ms. Karin's body with such a horrid thing?!"

"I haven't done anything!" shouted Kenta.

Karin kept her head down hiding her embarrassment; however, she soon realized something. _'If I look back on it, I've left something more violent than a hickory…'_ She then stood up and ran out of the classroom. _'Embarrassing!'_

The classroom was shocked by Karin's sudden leave. "Hey, hey, Karin's running away." One of the students said a little surprised.

"Mr. Kenta, you really did…!" shouted Winner with the other male student shocked.

"No, no, no!" replied Kenta to his defense. Denji laughed having watched everything. Maki could only shrug not truly knowing what was going on in Karin's head.

Later in the day, the school was out and the students began returning to their homes. Karin and company exited the school, but Maki and Winner went their separate ways from the group. "We work at Julian's, right?" said Kenta to Karin and Denji. "We might as well go together."

"That's cool with me." Denji said agreeably.

"…Yeah…" Karin said keeping her eyes away from Kenta's eyes.

The group of three then walked their way towards Julian's. For the most part, Denji and Kenta conversed talking of the day's events. Karin listened on, but was trying to compose herself. "Errm…sorry about earlier." Karin said to Kenta though in a quiet tone of voice.

Kenta heard Karin and turned towards her. "Hmm? About what?"

"Well, the bite mark you and saying that thing…" Karin said though being very embarrassed.

Denji started laughing. "I thought it was about that, but it was too funny."

Kenta blushed in embarrassment and continued to speak to his girlfriend. "Ah, that. Don't worry about it. Thanks to that, it's alright for us to be near each other."

Karin smiled and nodded. "Yeah…" Deep inside her mind, she was actually rejoicing. She no longer had to feel the effects of her blood when hanging around her boyfriend. She still had to dread the once a month occurrence, but she had since mastered that time schedule.

"Wait a minute!" Kenta stopped when Denji stepped in front of him. The human-guised werewolf did not look too happy. "What's this about have a 'hard time' being around Mr. Usui here?"

"Denji…it's nothing." Karin said trying to cool her brother's overprotecting attitude.

"No! I'm not letting this go." Denji said as he looked to Karin. "I only just learn of my sweet sister's unique attribute and then I find out her boyfriend is one of the causes! Oh no, it's go time!"

As Denji prepares to fight, luckily as just as human, Kenta was rather confused at what to do in this situation. Karin then interfered. "Denji, it was a problem, but it's fixed now." Karin then grabbed Kenta's arm making the boy blush. "See! I can be near him and nothing bad happens."

Denji looked at Karin suspiciously. He waited for a while to see if she was just holding back, but once enough time had passed, he relented. "Fine, okay. I'm just a little worried is and all." Denji said a bit stubbornly.

Both Kenta and Karin were glad when Denji finally calmed down. As the three of them entered the back of Julian's, Denji ran into someone. "Ahh!"

"Denji!" shouted Kenta and Karin.

Both Denji and the person her bumped into lay on the floor. Denji was okay, but the girl he ran into was completely shocked by the turn of events. For the record, she is the same girl from earlier in this chapter now in the Julian's outfit. "Oww…" whined the girl in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenta as he went to help the girl up.

"Ah, thank you…" the girl said gratefully. When Kenta helped her up, the girl felt a pain in her ankle and fell.

Quickly, Kenta caught her. The girl grabbed onto Kenta's shirt. Karin was surprised by her sudden fall. Kenta quickly asked, "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." The girl said as she stood back up. "It's gone now."

"What? No help for me?" said Denji sitting on the floor without a scratch.

"You can help yourself." Karin said answered.

The door opened and the manger walked in. "Ah, Kenta, Karin, Denji, good timing." He said giving a wave to his employees. When he got to Denji he looked at the boy confused. "Did you fall over? You must be as clumsy as you sister."

"Am not!" Denji said childishly.

The manager just chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Denji. But I see you all have met out new employee."

"New employee?" said Kenta and Karin as they looked at the teen girl.

"Yes, her name is Ms. Yuriya Tachibana. She is starting today." The manager said introducing the young woman.

"Nice to meet you." Yuriya smiled. "I'm Yuriya."

"Hello." The group said.

"This is Kenta, Karin, and the boy on the floor is Denji, who is also a new employee." Mr. Manager explained. "Kenta and Karin go to the same school and have worked here for a long time, so if you need anything, ask them."

"Okay." Yuriya said. She then turned to Kenta, Karin, and Denji. "I'm looking forward to working with you all."

"Ah, yeah. Same here." Kenta said politely.

"Me too." Karin said also being polite.

Yuriya then turned to Denji. The young man had remained sitting on the floor looking at her with an unimpressed stare. The young woman seem to do the same for just a split second before smiling. "I hope we can get along. New employees should stick together, right."

Denji shifted his expression into a smile. "Yeah! Let the New Employee Alliance begin." He then stuck out his hand. Yuriya obliged the young man and helped him up.

"Ah, it's good to see such enthusiasm between co-workers." Mr. Manager commented not suspecting anything out of the ordinary.

"We better go change." Kenta suggested to the others. The others agreed and they went into their respective changing rooms.

Kenta and Denji were the first to finish. While Kenta wore the regular uniform Denji had a modified version. Since he would be taking deliveries his uniform was made to protect him from the weather, but also allow for movability. The fact that it was somewhat similar to the regular uniform was the idea of the manager. Denji looked quite impressed. "Man, I didn't think a delivery outfit would be so cool."

"Yeah…" Kenta said just as impressed.

"Kenta, Denji." The two young men turned to see Yuriya walking over to them.

Immediately, Kenta walked over to her. "Mrs. Tachibana, is your leg alright?"

"Yeah, once I put a compress on it, it will be fine…" said Yuriya looking well. "Anyway, how old are you, Kenta."

"I'm 15…Ah, but I'll be 16 next month." Kenta said without much thought behind the question. On the other hand, Denji was suspicious.

"Ah…you're younger…" Yuriya said with a sigh.

Kenta sweat-dropped. "Um, yeah. How old are you?"

Yuriya giggled. "Isn't it rude to ask a girl's age?"

"Ah, sorry!" apologized Kenta.

Denji rolled his eyes and then turned around. He was shocked to see Karin just around the corner. He could sense a dark, depressed aura around her. He then noticed where she was looking. "Oh shit…"

"Come on, everyone." Mr. Manager spoke as he entered the back hallway. "Let's get to work, there are customers waiting."

"Right." Everyone shouted as they hurriedly exited the hallway to get to their stations.

As everyone did their duties, Karin seemed a bit out of the mood. She looked quiet worried as the image from before plagued her mind. As she delivered drinks to a table, she did not take notice of Yuriya. The young woman was watching Karin with an intense glare. At the same time, unbeknownst to Yuriya, she too was being watched. As he got ready for his first delivery, Denji was watching both Karin and Yuriya. The young man looked upon the two wondering why Yuriya seemed so interested in his sister. He was also worried for Karin, knowing that she was feeling a bit insecure. He could only hope that things would get better.

_To be continued…_


End file.
